borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodwing
Bloodwing is Mordecai's pet, as well as the name of the action skill that summons it. Mordecai can send Bloodwing out to attack an enemy and then return. __TOC__ By improving different branches of Mordecai's skill tree, certain aspects of Bloodwing can be upgraded, such as damage and speed (Swift Strike), as well as the maximum number of targets Bloodwing can attack in one deployment (Bird of Prey). The initial maximum number of targets is one, but can be increased to six with skills and up to ten with a class mod. The initial cooldown time is 28 seconds, but can be decreased to 1 second with a Ranger mod giving +4 to an already maxed-out Predator skill. Sniper class mods allow (Carrion Call) to reduce Bloodwing's cooldown by up to 7.2 seconds each time an enemy is hit with a sniper rifle. Bloodwing can also be upgraded to cause enemies to drop extra money, health, and/or ammo when attacked (Swipe). Releasing Bloodwing to attack a single opponent, provided that Bird of Prey is utilized, is not an efficient use of the skill. Bloodwing will attack the enemy only once then circle until the timer is up then return. When facing a single opponent it may be best to send out Bloodwing, let him attack, then recall him to begin the skill cooldown. Bloodwing is useful for attacking enemies that are behind cover, or if Mordecai is pinned down. However, Bloodwing isn't always able to attack an enemy if it is out of sight of the player as it usually attacks the enemy that is in Mordecai's reticle or crosshair. Quotes *''"Someone's getting a treat!"'' *''"Haha! Good boy!"'' *''"That's my boy!"'' *''"Give 'em hell, Bloodwing!"'' *''"Like my pet, huh?"'' *''"You looking at Bloodwing? Huh? They looking at you, boy?"'' *''"Get 'em, Blood!"'' Notes *After Bloodwing's death, Mordecai got a new bird of the same species (Talon). *In the comic "Borderlands: Origins # 3", Mordecai himself states that he "named Bloodwing like that because it sounds scary". *Bloodwing has a limited range and will not attack targets at a great distance. *Bloodwing is extremely useful in clearing out burrowed spiderants and scythids before they surface. *Bloodwing can be used as a healing source. The Out For Blood skill allows Bloodwing to take a percentage of the damage he deals in an attack back to the character where it is converted back to health. Fully maxed and used in addition to Swift Strike, Bird of Prey, and Predator this effect can be devastating to enemies. *Bloodwing can be upgraded with explosive, corrosive, incendiary, and shock elemental damage when Eridian Artifacts are applied. This damage is relative to the character's level. *Bloodwing is the only action skill that will not be canceled if the character becomes crippled. This means that if he is in flight before Mordecai is crippled, it is possible for Bloodwing to damage or kill enemies for a Second Wind. Bloodwing can even attack before the bleedout timer starts, avoiding short bleed out times if needed. This only applies if he has already acquired a target and started its attack run. If Bloodwing is not currently tracking any target the ability will be canceled as per usual. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLYwpsEsBsA& *Attacks by Bloodwing that kill their target will not initiate aggro from other nearby enemies, even rakk sharing the same roost as the victim. *Bloodwing makes a reappearance in the Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep DLC, as a fantasy character in Tiny Tina's make-believe game. Trivia *Bloodwings appear to be an endangered species. Mordecai's wanted poster states that he is charged with "Possession of Endangered Species." The poster also offers an extra reward with "another million for that annoying bird" written in red. *In Borderlands, Mordecai refers to Bloodwing as male, however in Borderlands 2, Mordecai refers to Bloodwing as female. According to the lead writer, this is because Bloodwing's species is sequentially protandric and changes sex half way through life.http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?p=2673486#post2673486 See Also *Deathtrap *Sabre Turret *Scorpio Turret *Talon *Trash Feeder fr:Sanguine ru:Кровокрыл uk:Дзьобик